<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Fought Me Hook and Needle, But Here You Stand: A Masterpiece by HowShouldIKnowboutLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694414">You Fought Me Hook and Needle, But Here You Stand: A Masterpiece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife'>HowShouldIKnowboutLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RQG Smols [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Crochet, Gen, Images, Just some pics of a little guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:59:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided on a whim to crochet some smol LOLOMG figures and of course i couldnt leave out Wilde!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RQG Smols [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Wilde Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Fought Me Hook and Needle, But Here You Stand: A Masterpiece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! This little man gave me trouble for every step of the way (including one night where he refused every color of pants i put on him, smh... i know u prefer clothes on the bedroom floor, Wilde but that's frankly unacceptable here!), but I'm proud of how he's turned out! Especially with the addition of the green carnation.</p><p>I'm posting this as a late entry for Wilde Week 2020, because life lol.</p><p>Let me know what you think! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>and one with my hand for size comparison :]</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>